


It's better than nothing

by Chuuakus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Wistful, bc Rantaro and Kaede are dead, takes place sometime after the first trial, there's a lot of dialogue in this, they are... ghosts, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuakus/pseuds/Chuuakus
Summary: OUCH. i rlly do be hurting myself with my own writing.shuichi and kokichi r watching that one singular chair move like ??????and u best believe it's backwardsanyways i had to look up kokichis free time events for this, i wanna die!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, but it's onesided - Relationship, implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	It's better than nothing

_“I stole your heart, so now i’m satisfied! I don’t need to steal your life anymore!”_

_“What does that even mean?! Why did you say that?”_

Rantaro idly sits in one of the dining hall chairs, absentmindedly tuning into the conversation in front of him. He supposes it’s not _rude_ to be listening. Since, well, he’s dead-- and the two can’t see him anyways.

“Do you think he’s happy?” Rantaro asks, turning around to face Kaede, who seemingly didn’t know he could tell she was right behind him, at least from her reaction.

“It's.. hard to tell.” Kaede steps forward, now leaning down beside him rather than behind his chair.

“How so?”

“Well, he sort of puts on a mask,” Kaede pauses, poking him in the side. He doesn’t react. “kinda like you. But Shuichi just isn’t as good at it.”

“..Mm.” He doesn’t have anything to respond with. 

“Why so sad? There’s no use in moping.” 

“I’m not moping. Just thinking.” He is. He’s had so much time to think that it’s almost becoming a little unbearable. But hey, you can’t escape your thoughts when you’re dead.

Kaede tilts her head. “What about?”

“How I could’ve helped him. Or, everyone for that matter. I mean-- I had a perk, y’know? I had information no one else had. But I couldn’t bring myself to open up to anyone, and now, no one is going to get to know what _I_ knew.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” Averting his gaze, he watches as the dining hall door swings shut. Kokichi and Shuichi disappearing from his sight.

“No! Don’t apologize. I mean, I get it. I literally tried to _kill you_ , Rantaro. I wasn’t very helpful to him either.”

“Ah, don’t say that. You know I don’t blame you.”

“You’re too forgiving.” Is he? Maybe so, but he doesn’t think it really matters now anyways.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not exactly, but it could get you into a lot of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble? We’re dead, if you couldn’t t-”

“Hush! We are not getting all sad again!” 

“I wasn’t--”

“I know, I know. But! We’re going to go find where Shuichi went. I know you want to gawk from afar.”

“That’s not what I-” She really won’t let him get a sentence out, huh?

“Rantaro, I can see the way you look at him. I’m not completely airheaded.”

“I suppose not.”

“Now, let’s go find your man!” 

Kaede tugs his arm, and he stands. He supposes it’s best not to argue any further, because he’s clearly not going to get anywhere. If all he can do is gawk from afar, then so be it. 

  
It's better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> OUCH. i rlly do be hurting myself with my own writing.
> 
> shuichi and kokichi r watching that one singular chair move like ??????
> 
> and u best believe it's backwards
> 
> anyways i had to look up kokichis free time events for this, i wanna die!


End file.
